Can You Do It Alone?
by Niigata Rine
Summary: Sakura merasa kesal karena teman-temannya selalu menyontek buku PRnya.  Dia sudah meminta pendapat dan saran Sasori kakak kelasnya. Tapi tetap saja kakak kelasnya itu tak dapat membantu apa-apa.  Pada akhirnya hanya seseorang yang membantunya


**Can You Do It Alone?**

**By Niigata SasuChiKura**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto. The Story~mine.**

**Don't Like Don't Read and Flame.**

AU,OOC,Abal,GaJe dan banyak sindiran disini untuk yang suka….. baca aja sendiri dan tentuin sindiran ini untuk apa. Yang pasti cerita ini sindiran untuk beberapa temen saya (dan saya sendiri tentunya) disekolah yang kerjaannya nyontek terus.(Loh kok malah ngasih tau sindiran apa ini? Payah.) Saya termasuk suka nyontek PR orang lain sih, tapi temen saya yang ini selalu,always,forever nyontek PR saya. Siapa yang ga jengah coba?

Untuk para readers jangan marah ya kalau-kalau cerita saya menyindir anda sekalian.

Mohon Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

**Happy Reading**

"Pinjem PR kemarin ya,please." Naruto memohon.

"Ya udah,nih." Sakura menyerah,memberikan buku PR yang sudah selesai ia kerjakan kemarin.

"Sakura-chan baik deh. Makasih ya."

"Hmmnn."

Pagi ini mood Sakura sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sama-sama 'JELEK'. Gimana engga? Setiap hari sebelum masuk sekolah maupun isirahat, ada saja teman-temannya yang meminjam buku PRnya. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menyontek PR yang diberikan guru kemarin. Dia sampai bingung. Apa sih yang dilakukan teman-temannya dirumah sampai tidak mengerjakan PR. Setiap hari selalu saja dia yang menjadi 'Sumber Bahan Contekan' dikelasnya itu. Awalnya sih ia setuju-setuju saja. Karena tak ada salahnya membantu teman yang kerepotan mengerjakan PR. Satu dua orang ia bolehkan menyontek sampai pada akhirnya satu kelas menyontek semua, kecuali dua anak pojokan atau lebih tepatnya bersifat dingin dan suka menyendiri. Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Ya mereka, atau Sasuke dan Shikamaru tepatnya, tidak pernah meminjam alias menyontek buku temannya. Kedua orang itu selalu mengerjakan PRnya sendiri-sendiri.

Sakura memang pandai dalam segala hal yang menyangkut bidang pelajaran. Bahkan guru-guru disekolahnya juga mengakui hal itu. Ia juga selalu mewakili tim sekolahnya untuk mengikuti lomba olimpiade.

Sebenarnya bukan Sakura saja yang mendapat kebanggan sebagai siswi pandai disekolah. Ada Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang sama pintarnya dengan Sakura yang mendapat pujian dari para guru dan murid-murid lainnya. Tapi karena sifat tak mau tahu plus bodo amat yang dimiliki Sasuke dan Shikamaru maka hanya Sakura yang mau mewakili sekolahnya dalam ajang bergengsi tersebut. Jika Sasuke yang diminta untuk mewakili sekolah menolak dengan mengatakan "Kuso", beda lagi dengan Shikamaru yang super malas. Ia pasti akan mengatakan "Mendokusai" lalu pergi tidur dibawah pohon Sakura dibelakang sekolahnya. Hmmn. Pintar tapi malesnya minta ampun.

Sakura tak fokus pada pelajaran hari ini. Dia sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar teman-temannya kapok meminta jawaban PR darinya. Disekolah tadi, ia hanya sibuk memandang kearah luar jendela. Memandang kakak kelasnya yang sedang bermain bola basket. Terutama Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori lengkapnya. Sakura menyukai Sasori, hanya saja dalam artiah lain. Kakak kelasnya ini selalu bisa membantunya dalam masalah apapun. Semoga saja dalam hal ini juga Sasori bisa membantunya. Semoga.

Sasori memang kakak kelasnya yang kini duduk di kelas 3 SMA Konohagakure. Kakak kelasnya itu penuh semangat dan selalu ceria,selain itu ia juga punya wajah yang bisa dibilang lumayan, sehingga banyak dari murid–murid SMA Konoha yang jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi itu tak berlaku bagi Sakura, karena Sakura hanya menganggap Sasori sebagai sahabat sekaligus kakak kelasnya yang baik hati.

'Pulang sekolah nanti,aku harus membicarakan ini dengan Sasori. Pasti dan Harus!' Batin Sakura berteriak.

* * *

Teet…Teet…Teet

Bel Sekolah berbunyi nyaring membuat para siswa berteriak kegirangan. Yah Sakura tahu,itu menyenangkan bagi mereka, karena pasti setiap hari banyak dari mereka yang tidak langsung pulang kerumah. Melainkan main kerumah teman atau ngumpul bareng di Basecamp yang mereka buat. Ada yang untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan dan jenuh , ada yang pacaran dan tak jarang dari mereka kabur dari rumah. Yah~ begitulah masa-masa SMA. Penuh dengan tekanan dari orangtua atau guru dan lingkungan yang memaksa mereka dan kini dampaknya adalah mereka membangkang dan kabur dari rumah,menghindar dari paksaan orangtua. Sakura merasa beruntung bahwa kehidupannya tak begitu payah atau bahkan tidak payah sama sekali. Ia merasa beruntung.

Keluarnya dia dari kelas, ia segera berlari menuju kelas Sasori. Beruntung ia tidak sulit menemukan Sasori karena sekarang kakak kelasnya itu tidak berada jauh darinya. Ia pun memanggil Sasori.

"Sasori."

"Oh,hei Sakura. Kau tetap saja tak sopan. Hanya panggil namaku dengan sebutan 'Sasori'! Huhh~" Sasori mengeluh.

"Lalu kau mau ku panggil dengan sebutan 'Kak Sasori'? Hahh?" Sakura member penekanan pada kata Kak Sasori.

"Hehe. Jangan Sakura, aku kan masih muda." Sasori meringis.

"Huhh~ Dasar!"

"Jadi, ada apa kau menyusulku kesini? TUMBEN!" Sasori berteiak diakhir kalimatnya.

"Hei,aku tidak tuli bodoh! Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

"Owhh… hahaha." Sasori tertawa lepas.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Sakura bingung karena kini semua anak disekelilingnya melihat kearah dimana ia dan Sasori berada sekarang.

"Kau lucu. Seorang 'Sakura' mau mengungkapkan perasaanya padaku sekarang. Hahaha. Itu lucu!"

"HAH?" Sakura yang bengong dengan perkataan Sasori, menjatuhkan buku bawaannya yang super berat,dan membuat Sasori yang ditimpa buku itu menjerit.

"Aww,Sakura! Kau bisa hati-hati tidak sih? Kau kenapa sih?"

"Maaf. Kau sih. Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Aku kan hanya bercanda. Ya sudah. Kita mau bicara dimana?"

"Di belakang sekolah saja. Di taman."

"Ya sudah ayo." Sasori mengikuti Sakura berjalan sambil meringis kesakitan.

Sampai ditaman Sakura pun menjelaskan permasalahan yang ia alami.

"Ne, jadi masalahnya hanya masalah sepele Sakura?"

"Sasori. Ini bukan masalah sepele! Kau punya saran dan pendapat tidak? Aku sampai pusing memikirkannya tahu!"

"Hehe,maaf Sakura. Untuk masalahmu kali ini, aku tak punya saran atau pendapat. Karena aku juga salah satu orang yang suka menyontek PR orang lain."

"Ya. Kau ini. Ya sudahlah aku saja yang memikirkan caranya."

"Maaf ya Sakura. Jangan cemberut dong."

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf,ini bukan salahmu."

"Daripada kau cemberut seperti WTS bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir? Hmmn?"

" es krim coklat ya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong WTS itu apa?"

"Terserah kau deh. WTS itu Wanita Tua Sialan. Haha." Sasori berlari sekuat tenaga setelah mengatakan kepanjangan WTS. Ia takut terkena amukan Sakura.

"APA KAU BILANG?" Sakura mengejar Sasori yang sudah berlari duluan. Mereka tertawa-tawa.

* * *

'Kalau seperti ini terus. Rasanya aku jadi malas mengerjakan PR. Aku harus membuat perubahan.' Batin Sakura pagi itu karena sekarang buku PRnya sudah ditagih teman-temannya untuk diconteki. Huuhh~ memang menyebalkan.

Sakura yang tak tahan akhirnya keluar kelas mencoba menenangkan diri agar moodnya tak terlalu buruk seperti kemarin.

"Kau kesal dengan mereka ya?"

"Haah?" Sakura mencari arah suara. Tepat disebelahnya seseorang yang ia kenal sedang bersender di dekat tembok luar kelas.

"Kau bicara padaku?" Sakura bertanya pada orang tersebut berusaha meyakinkan bahwa Uchiha yang selalu dingin itu bicara pada dirinya.

"Siapa lagi memangnya?"

"Ahh~ maaf."

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Kau sedang kesal dengan mereka ya?"

"Maksudmu mereka yang itu?" Tunjuk Sakura pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang sedang berebut melihat buku PRnya.

"Hnn."

"Ya begitulah. Mereka memang selalu begitu." Sakura menunduk tapi kali ini dia sangat kesal sehingga mengepalkan tangan.

"Kalau kau kesal kenapa kau tidak mengambil hak yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu?"

"A-aku takut mereka tak mau menemaniku dan mengatakan aku pelit juga sok pintar. A-aku takut. Terlalu takut sampai menjadi lemah begini." Kini air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Kau bodoh!" Sasuke berbicara santai.

"Haah?" Sakura tercengang, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa ia bodoh.

"Kau bodoh! Sudah jangan menangis. Sini biar aku yang tangani." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura mendekat pada tubuhnya lalu menghapus air mata Sakura. Sakura makin kaget karena Sasuke, si pangeran es dapat melakukan hal yang tak ia kira. Apalagi melakukannya pada dirinya sendiri, dan itu membuat ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menurut.

Sasuke masuk kekelas sambil tetap memegang tangan Sakura menggunakan tangan kanannya. Memegangnya erat. Kemudian saat sudah sampai ditempat teman-temannya sedang mengerjakan PR, Sasuke merebut buku PR tersebut. Buku PR Sakura. Dan hal itu membuat semua anak yang ada disitu memandang Sasuke heran dan takut. Karena baru kali ini Sasuke bereaksi terhadap hal yang bukan menjadi milik Sasuke.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kalian menyontek buku Sakura! Apa kalian tidak bisa mengerjakannya sendiri? Haah? Dan jangan kalian berteman dengan Sakura semata-mata karena menginginkan contekan. Dasar Munafik! Cihh. Aku tak sudi berteman dengan kalian! Menjijikkan!"

Semua anak yang menyontek PR tersebut hanya bisa diam, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Diam-diam mereka menyadari kesalahannya karena terlalu mengandalkan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura yang awalnya menunduk kini berani menatap mata teman-temannya. Kini ia merasa ada yang membela dan melindunginya. Sasuke yang sudah puas memaki mereka kini menarik tangan Sakura lagi keluar kelas, menuju taman.

* * *

Sampai di taman, Sasuke segera melepaskan tangan Sakura. Dan segera pergi untuk meninggalkan gadis itu. Tapi tanpa ia kira, tangan mungil Sakura menarik tangannya pelan, Sasuke menoleh.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Te-terimakasih Sasuke."

"Hn. Mulai sekarang kau tak perlu takut mengambil sesuatu yang menjadi milikmu. Mengerti?"

"I-iya."

"Dan jangan menangis lagi!"

"Hmmnn." Sakura tersenyum, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum juga. Sakura yang baru kali ini melihat senyum Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Kini ia merasa Sasuke tak seburuk yang ia kira.

'Terimakasih Sasuke~'

**Fin**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga. Ini fict Oneshotku yang pertama. Permasalahan cerita diatas itu benar. Dan aku hanya mengembangkan pokok cerita -menyontek- sehingga hasilnya sekarang begini deh. Mohon maaf sekali lagi untuk para readers atas sindiran diatas. Jangan sampai karena itu aku jadi diflame. Huuh~ kan ga lucu jadinya. Fict ini juga aku persembahkan untuk **Rizka** (temen sekelas aku) karena nuntut supaya aku bikin fict lagi. Dan ini sudah aku penuhi Rizka.

Dan diakhir cerita aku hanya menginginkan Review dari kalian semua. Review dong,review dong!*maksa mode on*-dilempar bakiak-

Ahh~ nulis fict ini bikin aku jadi rindu sama oppa Yeesung 'n oppa donghae. Jadi sampai sini aja ya. Soalnya aku mau shopping dulu sama oppa KyuHyun*dikejar-kejar Elf*

Sampai ketemu difict aku selanjutnya ya*siapa yang mau ketemu w?* Byee

**Thanks for read**

**R E V I E W Please?**


End file.
